


At Odds

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, double futa for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: Chuu's been acting up lately, acting like a little brat, especially to Yves who just wants to lead them well. And Yves decides to deal with it the hard way.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	At Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If smut between chuuves is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned. Also this is double futa, meaning they both have penises, so if that's not your thing you can head out too.

On the best of days, Yves finds it difficult to make her yyxy members listen to her. But Chuu's behavior recently.. it goes even farther than the usual jokey disobedience between them. Something is really wrong. And Yves, frustrated, is determined to find out what. And fix it once and for all.

xx

Yves first starts getting concerned on one normal morning.

"Chuu!" Yves calls out. The day has barely just begun but Yves is already tired of it, having missed too many of her alarms and overslept, now being rushed to wake up the rest of her unit members so they can start to get ready.

"5 minutes!" Lip's booming voice reminds her, making Yves scowl. There's any possibility of breakfast gone.. even if she could wake them up in the next few seconds there's no way they could all shower in time and get to the kitchen.

"Chuu!!" Yves calls again, more insistently this time. She grabs Chuu's arm and shakes it as vigorously as she can with her eyes still half-closed.. still bleary from sleep. "Come on.. let's just sleep in the shower. Hurry hurry!"

It isn't often that Chuu wakes up even later than the younger members of yyxy. Gowon and Hyejoo are night owls, staying up late watching TV or playing games. So Chuu with a slightly more normal sleeping schedule usually woke up pretty quick to Yves's calls. And yet it's Gowon and Hye that are already eating breakfast (how lucky.. Vivi's meals are always delicious) while Yves is stuck with a steadily slumbering Chuu.

Chuu finally blinks an eye open and Yves's heart rushes with relief and something else. But Chuu just huffs, turns to the side and brings the blanket back over her, faking a snore when both of them know she's already awake.

"Oh, come on!" Yves says, huffing. Something snaps in her when she sees Chuu smile, eyes still closed and looking as comfortable as ever. She couldn't let her win so easily. "Fine! If that's how you wanna play!" 

Angered by the lack of breakfast in her stomach, Yves tugs at the blanket, surprised when Chuu starts pulling back. It's a furious game of tug and war for a while. Yves had been training her arms so she put up more of a fight than she expected, but eventually Chuu's superior strength (she didn't do taekwondo for years to be a weakling!) allows the younger girl to win, remaining nice and toasty underneath her covers.

Chuu laughs and the sound of it warms Yves's heart just a little. And annoys her too. But then the younger girl abruptly schools her face, like she didn't want to be smiling because of Yves.

Yves leaves Chuu to sleep for a few minutes longer, eventually sending Gowon off to wake her up. But the sight of Chuu's ever-present grin fading.. it stays in Yves's head for the rest of the day, leaving her unsettled.

xx

When she leaves, Chuu tugs her boxers off and finishes off her morning erection. She'd been hard since the start of the morning, precum darkening a spot of her pajama pants. She continued nonchalantly rubbing her bulge throughout their entire interaction but now that Yves is gone.. She can finally slump back onto her pillows and catch her breath after her release. Taking her new cumrag that she had pilfered from Yves's hamper and wiping herself off on it.

Mind clouded with confusion as to why seeing Yves, the recent object of her desires, caused bitterness in her chest.

xx

"Chuu."

It seems like nothing Yves can say will rouse the younger girl's attention. They're in the car on their way to practice and Chuu is staring out the open window. The incoming wind tussles Yves's hair a little too much and it's starting to get too cold for comfort, so she's trying to make Chuu close it.

"Chuu," Yves says, louder and considerably more annoyed. "Fucking close the window already!"

Chuu winds down the window, a big fuck you to Yves, pretending she didn't even hear her and keeping her gaze far away from the seething older girl.

Although a small action, its message is clear. Chuu does what she wants no matter what Yves tells her to.

xx

Their upcoming stage has the units all performing their songs. And for Yves and the rest of yyxy, that means the first time in a while that they're practicing love4eva. 

Yves was worried about that, but now that they're in the practice room actually going over the song again, she's much less so. Thankfully, their monitoring shows that their bodies all seem to remember the movements well and there's not much to cover. It's only a few subtle corrections that need to be made. And as the leader of the small unit and self-proclaimed best dancer in LOONA (then again, Gowon said that the best dancer was Gowon so.. that could be said for multiple members), Yves feels a responsibility to correct them quickly and efficiently.

"Hye, you're standing too far apart," Yves says, words as sharp as her eyes as she spots every tiny flaw in the mirror.

"Yep," Hyejoo noncommittally says, shifting into the proper position in less than a breath.

She points them out as they go along. It's part of her position as the leader and oldest anyway.

"Chuu, your movements are a bit heavy. Lighten up." 

"Gowon, you're a beat slow on this part."

"Chuu, your arm should be higher up."

"Hyejoo, where are you looking? Eyes forward, alright?"

"Gowon, your stance is too narrow."

All her criticisms are met with a noise of agreement and the member immediately altering what she did wrong. That is, until.. 

"Chuu, you're supposed to be closer to me," Yves says. She expects Chuu to shift into position and apologize brightly like she always does so they can quickly move on. She hadn't earlier on, just wordlessly fixed her few mistakes, but Chuu usually got over things pretty fast so Yves naively thought it'd be one of those situations. But instead what she gets is Chuu glaring at her, hesitating to move, whispering.. something underneath her breath.

Usually, Yves would let such things go. Maybe Chuu was just having a bad day or something. But the way Gowon had laughed at whatever Chuu said.. the way Chuu had already gone against her this morning.. Yves can't stand it anymore. It makes the last tether to Yves's composure snap.

"What'd you say?" Yves asks, a certain sharpness to her voice, stepping forward to the younger girl and pausing the music for good. When Chuu stays silent, Yves puts on the most intimidating face she can muster. "Repeat it. Now."

Chuu doesn't look at her. Instead her gaze is focused on the scuffed flooring, hands clenched as fists by her side. "I said, what if I don't want to get closer to you?" Her head jerks up and the soft and expectant look she usually has when looking up at Yves is replaced with a hard glare. "What if I don't want to do everything you say all the time? You know just because you're the so-called leader doesn't mean you get to boss us around. Telling everyone what to do all the time.. it's getting annoying."

Yves is taken aback. She half laughs, half scoffs, so clearly offended and angered in her tone. "What?" 

What in the hell is Chuu talking about? She of all people should know that it wasn't anything like that. Chuu is Yves's usual confidant, the one she gushed her worries to during their late night discussions. Surely Chuu knows that Yves never thought of herself as a leader like that. That she never wanted to be overly commanding or bossy, was more restricted and weighed down by the heavy role than anything else. So accusing her of abusing it? Of telling them what to do, implying that she got something out of it? And what.. now Chuu's annoyed at her for it? Even when Chuu spent a large chunk of her time assuring Yves during those discussions that she was doing her best as a leader and that she appreciated Yves's hard work?

Dazed by Chuu's cryptic response and already pissed off by the events earlier, Yves quickly becomes defensive and lashes out. She steps a little closer, the fire in her eyes making Chuu step back in response, until they're almost pressed up against the mirrored wall. "Yeah, well if you stopped fucking things up I wouldn't have to boss you around," Yves says, tone as cold as ice. "So maybe do as I say for once and you'll actually learn something."

Something flashes in Chuu's eyes. Not anger like you'd expect but something more like.. arousal. As if she wanted "You're the fuck up! How do you expect us to follow you when you can't even set a good example!"

Hyejoo and Chaewon step away, eyes fixed on each other with a "what the fuck" expression. "We're, um, gonna go take a break," Gowon says, taking Hyejoo's hand 

xx

The thing about Chuu is that (besides the straightforward things like "Chuu's cold" or "Chuu's hungry~") she hardly ever actually says what she wants. And she clearly wants something - her staring pointedly at Yves's direction, putting on earphones whenever Yves tries to relay instructions to them and going against most of her orders being only some of the few hints Chuu gives her that something is amiss. Chuu isn’t like this with anyone else.. so what gives? What does she want from Yves specifically that makes the younger girl act like such a brat?

And it's not like the younger girl isn't usually a pain to Yves. Ever since they met Chuu has been an (albeit endearing and adorable, world-brightening) thorn in her side. But her recent behavior really made Yves question if there was something more to it. Chuu had to be up to something.. she wouldn't act like this, be this deviant without good reason. Or at least that's what Yves wants to think.

Kim Lip rolls her eyes when Yves shares this sentiment with her. She's especially irritable today, probably since Yves's pestering pushed her past her 10pm sleeping schedule. It's evident in Lip's biting tone as she says, “Maybe she’s telling you what she wants but you’re just not listening”, which just leaves Yves all the more confused.

Not everyone has the capability to understand Chuu like Lip does, to understand Hyunjin like Heejin does, or Gowon and Hyejoo with their so-called soulmate bond, and that fact always irritates Yves to no end. How the hell is she meant to lead yyxy properly without that? If she doesn't understand her fellow members, can't communicate with them telepathically when it's clear they refuse to vocalize their issues.. what's the outcome?

Kim Lip and Chuu - being good friends even before their debut, and the only 99 liners - communicate wordlessly, having full conversations just with their eyes. Seeing it happen never fails to put Yves in a sour mood. Because Kim Lip knows. How could she not? And the girl just kept refusing to give Yves a bone, never even hinting as to what Chuu wants from her. It’s all sorts of infuriating and Yves makes it very clear by glaring at the two of them whenever possible.

xx

Kim Lip eventually gets annoyed at yyxy’s lack of contributing to their chore wheel, assigning the four of them to tasks they have to get done in a week. And in usual yyxy fashion, most of them procrastinate until the very last day.

Yves is assigned to the laundry. It isn’t bad considering how pretty little princess Gowon had to clean the bathrooms (needless to say, the shower drains of 12 girls is clogged with a lot of hair, and Gowon spent most of the week complaining). But it isn’t good either, sorting through their hampers and seeing plenty of bad fashion decisions and questionable underwear choices. In the span of an hour, Yves has seen far too many G-strings, cheetah print bras and lacy lingerie to ever look her members in the eye again.

It’s when she sees a pair of her own boxers in Chuu’s hamper when she starts to become more curious. And Yves knows it’s her boxers because, out of all the members that have dicks, most of them favored briefs. And even if they just so happened to buy a few pairs of boxers too, they definitely wouldn’t have bought this particular pair of black with a kiss on the left asscheek (a gag gift from Hyejoo on her birthday).

Of course, Yves could’ve just accidentally thrown it into the wrong hamper. But considering how long ago it was since the last time she wore it, it’d logically be at the bottom by now. So what is it doing directly on top of Chuu’s hamper as if it’d just been used?

Yves picks it up gingerly. As soon as her fingertips touch the material, she realizes that it’s somewhat damp.. clearly recently “used” for more than just wearing. And with its dark color, it’s easy to see the plentiful streaks of cum splattered across the fabric, evident that many of Chuu’s loads had been spilled right on its crotch.

Yves knows it should disgust her. But instead, her mind goes other places, both extremely flattered and aroused that Chuu would use some of her underwear to jerk off into. That has to mean that Chuu wants her right? It certainly would make Lip’s words and Chuu’s recent bratty behavior more understandable..

She can’t help but wonder what Chuu thought about when she was touching herself.. whether she imagined herself on top of or below her Yves unnie. Yves hopes it’s the latter, images of her fucking into Chuu’s tight ass and her hands fondling the front, making the younger girl spill into her own sheets.

“Unnie!” Yves hears Chuu’s voice call out. “Do you know where the dish soap i..” As soon as Chuu walks through the door and catches a glimpse of Yves holding her cum-soiled underwear, growing bulge evident in her unnie’s pants, she gulps. “I can explain..!”

“No need.” Yves smirks. “Come here, Chuu. I want you to show me something.”

xx

Chuu thrashes against her so beautifully, Yves thinks, adoring every moment that the younger girl submitted herself to her. With Chuu’s hands clenched into fists and grabbing at the sheets, Yves admires how helpless she looks. How the once strong and intimidating figure is rendered into nothing more than a whimpering mess for her.

Yves’s hips move in languid circles, just barely providing enough friction for the both of them. She’s not rushing it, wanting to enjoy her dongsaeng for as long as possible. Her hands are wrapped around Chuu’s sides, pulling her in at every thrust so she could ensure each inch is secured inside. So she gets as deep as physically possible. Yves’s cock is as hard as steel, pulsing inside Chuu’s ridiculously tight ass, while Chuu’s leaks uselessly at her thighs.

Yves loves the power, and she’s sure that Chuu loves the powerlessness. That it’s what Chuu’s been wanting all along. Her bratty behavior little more than an invitation for her unnie to punish her, to take what was hers all along.

Yves teasingly moves one of her hands down to Chuu’s limp cock, stroking the underside of it and making it twitch. She quickens her pace as Chuu gasps, overwhelmed by the increasing friction and the hand playing with her cock as if it’s a toy. Yves jerks it as if it were her own cock, tight at the base and circling at the head, laughing into Chuu’s sweaty neck as Chuu cries out. 

“Shhhh, be quiet,” Yves instructs. “Do you want the others to hear? I’ll stop if you’re too loud.” A baseless threat - Yves would never stop something that feels this fucking good - but it makes tears fall out of Chuu’s eyes anyway. “Shut up and take it like a good slut.” Chuu quiets, biting her lip so hard it might draw blood. “Good girl. Acting like a brat when all you really wanted is unnie's attention..”

As a reward, Yves bites along Chuu’s nape and upper back, marking her territory. “P..please. Please, unnie..” Chuu whines, probably not even realizing she’s talking.

Yves’s pumping hand stops and that only makes Chuu let out an odd combination of a gasp and a sob. “Please what?” And being the sadistic leader she is, Yves drives her hips deeper and moves faster, ensuring it’s impossible for Chuu to actually answer her question. It’s then when Yves cups Chuu’s full balls, weighing them in her hand and smirking. She can’t wait to empty them.

“Ah..!” Chuu’s arms collapse, her front pressed into the bed now as they were the only things holding her up. Drool dribbles out of her mouth and into the sheets, pillows long forgotten on the floor. She’s mumbling incoherently and it makes Yves laugh.

“Come on, pretty girl,” Yves teases, gripping Chuu’s balls a little harder, followed by a sob that makes her head spin. “Answer me.” She leans forward so Chuu’s back is still against her front, her breasts warm and soft against the younger. “Tell unnie what you want.”

“I.. I want..” Chuu struggles out between breathless moans. The head of Yves’s cock keeps hitting her g-spot and it’s hard for her to focus. “I want unnie to.. to fuck me.. make me feel good with.. with her hand.. with her.. co..” Chuu lets out real sobs now, tears falling onto the sheets as Yves’s free hand tugs at her hair.

“Can’t hear you if you’re talking into the mattress, babygirl,” Yves teases.

“Make me feel good with your cock, unnie, with your hand too, just please..!” Chuu almost yells, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the freefalling tears.

Yves smiles, returning her hand to Chuu’s cock and doubling the pace of her thrusts. The sound of her hips slapping into Chuu’s ample ass filling the room.. she really should spank Chuu soon, she thinks. An apt punishment for her recent behavior.. acting childish would mean she's treated like one. But for now she focuses on fucking Chuu’s pretty pink hole, and tugging on Chuu’s steadily leaking cock.

Chuu’s cock is lengthy, with a thick vein from the base all the way to the head. Its girth is also admirable. Definitely sizable enough to fill a girl up to the brim and then some. “Your cock’s impressive, baby,” Yves notes. “Too bad it’s fucking useless. What a waste.. such a fantastic cock and all it’ll ever get to fuck is my fist.” She tuts, holding back a laugh when Chuu moans like a whore at her words.

Chuu starts to thrust into her fist, letting out a jumble of words which sound like “unnie” and “fuck” and various other expletives all mixed together. She cums hard, her load spilling all over her thighs and sheets, covering their lap in thick viscous fluid. Seeing her fall apart so beautifully makes Yves tense up and cum too, filling Chuu’s ass up to the brim with her seed, groaning into Chuu’s neck as her fluttering anal walls accept every last spurt.

"Chuu.." Yves says once she finally catches her breath, rubbing Chuu's ejaculate onto her stomach like it was lotion. "Never act like that to me again alright? Otherwise unnie will really punish you."

Chuu grins mischievously like a plan is already forming in her devious head. "No promises. I meant what I said before.. it can't always be you bossing me around."

Yves shudders at that, the idea of Chuu's thick cock fucking into her.. of spilling a load inside her ass.. it entices her more than she expected it to. It makes her cock twitch a little inside of the younger girl. "..Maybe next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter/tumblr: candychoerryluv


End file.
